


A New Beginning

by PrincessChynna



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Rating May Change, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessChynna/pseuds/PrincessChynna
Summary: When Myka Winchester is suddenly orphaned. She goes to live with her uncle who she hasn't seen in years. She receives a big surprise on how much her uncle has changed when she learns that he lives with monsters. Moreover, how much is her life going to change at her new home?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is story features characters from the Monster Musume anime and manga series, that includes the game. Characters from other series will be here too, some will be monsters or stay the same if they are already monsters. My Ocs are also present here. I made this story because I was inspired by the story Monster Manor.

In a average hallway of a courthouse, a woman in her sixties sits at her desk while typing on a old typewriter. Across from her is a young twelve years old girl. The girl nervously twirls a lock of her dark brown hair, as her dark green eyes dart about the hallway. The woman glances at the fair skin girl. " You should be dressed up for a funeral." The woman said as she gives the girl's white dress an disapproving look. " Why should I dress up for a funeral if my parents are still alive?" The girl countered while trying not to scowl.

The woman smirks maliciously at the twelve year old. The girl couldn't help but think that the woman looks like the witch from Hansel and Gretel right now. " Trying to deny the truth, huh? Well little girl, your parents are dead. My boss told me about their unfortunate accident. Maybe I should just call the- " Before she could continue, a man with short blonde hair and wearing a butlers uniform approaches the two. Another man rushes up to the elderly woman. His face was red from anger." I told you to stop bullying children! If I catch you doing this one more time, I will make you retire!" The second man threatened her. The woman glares at her boss before she resumes her typing.

The first man looks at the girl. " Are you Myka Winchester?" He asked the girl. " Yes I am." Myka answered while shifting uncomfortably in her chair. Who was this man and why does he know her name? " My name is Apollo. Your uncle sent me to pick you up." Apollo explained while glancing at a clock. Myka blinks her eyes in surprise. She was never told that her uncle was back. She stares at the mysterious blue eyed man. The second man clears his throat to get her attention. " Well, Miss Winchester. The papers have already been filled out. So from now on, your uncle has custody over you." The man told her with a polite smile.

Myka balks for a moment until she realizes protesting is useless. Plus she didn't want to be around the woman any longer. She gets up from her chair and follows Apollo out of the courthouse. She wasn't expecting to see the black limousine in front of the courthouse. " We are going to be late, Miss Winchester. Being late is a bad habit. So please get in the limousine." Apollo politely ordered her while opening a door. Reluctantly Myka gets into the limo.

" This has to be some kidnapping plot! My uncle isn't rich! So he can't afford a limo! He also doesn't have a butler!" She thought as the vehicle moves. Myka leans back with a sigh. This way too confusing! This has to be a dream. A sound of someone clearing their throat catches her attention. She looks up to see Apollo looking at her from the rearview mirror. " It will be a twenty minutes before we get to the mansion. So I will tell you some of the rules. Rule number one, don't go into the forest without a guide. Rule number two, you can't enter a bedroom without permission. Rule number three, you are not allowed tell anyone about the people living at the mansion." Apollo listed.

" Yep, I'm definitely being kidnapped." Myka thought as the limo suddenly jolts for a second. " I should call city hall to report that bump in the road." The blonde hair man commented. Myka just closes her eyes for a moment. The sound of the vehicle was actually relaxing. She must have went to sleep, since she woke up to Apollo lightly shaking her left shoulder. " Miss Winchester, we have arrived at the mansion." He told her. Myka unbuckled and exits the limo. She stops the moment she saw the monumental like dark blue mansion. Yet again she is convinced that she was kidnapped. Because her uncle can't be the owner of this huge mansion. He doesn't have enough money for this.

She turns around to look for the butler. But he was gone along with the limousine. This is getting weirder by the second. " There you are! You gotten bigger since I last saw you, sweetie!" A male voice affectionately called out. Myka spun around to see a man walking towards her. He is very handsome man. The green long sleeve shirt hugged his body, the jeans are perfect on him and his boots were clean. Myka recognize him as her uncle Dean. " Uncle Dean! I thought you were still exploring the amazon forest for a documentary!" She exclaimed in surprise. Looks like she wasn't kidnapped.

A boyish grin appears on the man's face, as he runs a hand through his crew cut hair style. " I've been home for a long time now." Dean replied. He quickly sober up. " I'm sorry that I couldn't pick you up from the courthouse. Someone stole the battery from my truck." Dean shoots a stern glare at the mansion. A curtain from a nearby window moves like someone was watching them. The place looks completely deserted. However the front yard is in perfect. Even the mansion is in tip top shape. 

Dean looks over Myka's shoulder and grins. " Hey Apollo! Did you get strict with the time again?!" He playfully questioned the other man. " Being on time is better than being late." The butler simply replied. Myka turns around to see the man only to step back in surprise. His hair wasn't covering his ears anymore. His elf ears are now exposed. The shock quickly fades away, as Myka curls her right hand into a fist and hits the palm of her left hand. " He's an cosplayer!" Myka said out loud earning an amused look from her uncle. Apollo sighs in annoyance. " You didn't tell her about the truth of this place, did you?" The man asked.

Dean raises up his hands in front of himself with a short laugh. " I forgot." He grinned. The stoic man huffs in annoyance. " Miss Winchester, I am sorry that Mr. Blair forgot to inform you that I am an elf." Apollo tensely told Myka. Like any sane person, Myka stares at the two like they are insane. A small chuckle escapes from her lips. This was a joke right? It has to be a joke. Maybe he had some sort of body modification to look like an elf.

For the second time that day, Myka is nervous. The mean lady who bullies kids wasn't there. But at the moment the girl actually preferred her than her apparently crazy uncle, and equally crazy butler. " I know this makes us sound crazy. However this is very real. I would never lie to you, sweetie." Dean sighed. A sudden sound of a bush rustling makes Dean and Apollo whirl around in surprise. Dean behavior suddenly changes. It seems like a serious man took his place. In a tense voice he spoke up. " Did you see what it was, Apollo?"

" Yes sir. it was just Adam being curious. I will remind him later that he can't sneak out like this." Apollo replied. Dean slumps his shoulders with a sigh of relief. This tipped off Myka big time. Her uncle is rarely tense and on guard. What the heck is going on at this place to make her uncle like this? Dean turns around and smiles at his niece. " I have a lot to tell you, Myka. It will sound insane, but it will the truth." Dean said while ruffling her hair. Myka regards him silently for a moment. " You never did those documentaries like my parents said that you did." Myka commented.

" Heck no! Documentaries are so boring! I rather be dead than do something like that!" Dean laughed. If anyone really listens, they would hear a crow in the background that sounds like it's saying idiot. " I shall tell anyone in the main hall to get out of sight, while you have your chat with Miss Winchester." The elf spoke up as he strode towards the big brown doors.

The uncle and niece patiently wait for four minutes. After the fifth minute, Apollo open a door and motions for the two to enter the mansion. Myka takes a deep breath to calm down the butterflies in her stomach. She slowly walks towards the doors. Dean waits a moment before he follows her. Something in the back of his mind is bothering him. He already hid his laptop from prying eyes, namely from the one who took the battery from his truck. He briefly glances back at the heavily wooden area.

Dean shakes his head and walks towards the doors. " I'm starting to get paranoid. I should get an examination soon." He thought with a sigh. Dean silently asks his sister to help him take care of Myka. Because if the feeling in the back of his head is right. He is going to have to fight to keep his big makeshift family safe.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myka learns about Dean's job as a caretaker for the residents of the mansion. and learns a bit about her grandpa who she never met.

Myka stares at the big main hall in surprise. Cream color paint is on the walls that seems to compliment the black tile floor, a wide staircase with metal railings and smooth wood steps seems inviting to her, a coat rack is next to the door, a painting of a beautiful young woman hangs at the left wall, and a suit of armor stands next to the staircase. Dean approaches his niece who is still admiring the room. " This mansion used to belong to my dad aka your grandpa." Dean told Myka. Myka looks at him in surprise. " My mom never told me that grandpa was rich. In fact she never told me anything about him." She mumbled. Dean sighs and walks over to the staircase. He sits down on the first step before motioning for his niece to sit beside him. Myka does what he nonverbally told her to do.

" Your grandpa was rich, in fact I'm rich because of the inheritance he left for me. Your mother never forgave him when he left your grandma. I hated him too for a long time. Then I realized why he did it. He left so he could build this huge mansion. Your grandpa was a researcher before he started the family business. He knew about monsters for an long time." Dean told Myka. " So why did he build the mansion?" She asked. " Because he wanted to make an safe place for monsters. People who call themselves monster hunters are hunting monsters for money, and fun." Dean replied with a look of disgust on his face when he mentioned the hunters. A shiver goes down Myka's spine. Could these hunters show up here? Is this place safe?

Dean must have notice his niece's uneasiness, because he points towards the ceiling. Myka looks up to see a speaker at one corner of the ceiling. " There is an speaker in every part on the mansion expect for the bedrooms and bathrooms. With the speakers, I can tell everyone to go to the safe room in the basement." Dean explained. Myka felt impressed by this. Her grandpa was really amazing. " So how did grandpa find the monsters?" Myka asked. Dean looks down at the floor. " I was the one who found everyone that lives here. Your grandpa died before he could put his plan into motion. I'm both the owner and the caretaker of the residents here." He quietly spoke up.

It was then that Myka saw the plaque above the doorway to the outside. It said "Fablehaven.". Dean caught the surprise look on Myka's face. " I know that Fablehaven is your favorite book series. I officially name the mansion that so you can adjust to the new environment." Dean explained not realizing that he should have said something other than environment. Myka rolls her eyes and looks around the main hall. " How many rooms are at this place?" She questioned her uncle. Before Dean can reply, a man lanky, thin man with white hair and wearing a blue jumpsuit stumbles into the main hall. " Woohoo! That was an awesome project!" The man cheered. Dean rolls his eyes and smirks. " Hey Skinner! What was the project?" He called out. Skinner whirls around to look at the other man. " I finished working on the boiler." Skinner said with a grin.

Myka grimaces at the smell of alcohol on the man. Dean gets up and walks over to Skinner. " You did that two days ago. You have insomnia again. Go to the infirmary and get some rest." Dean lightly scolded the man. It worked like a charm since Skinner stumbles out of the hall. " Infirmary?" Myka questioned. Dean looks at her. " Since the other residents here can't go to hospitals. There is an infirmary here. I hired a doctor who comes here on Saturdays to check on everyone's condition." Dean explained. " Skinner is a drifter who is the jack of all trades. He is a good guy." Dean added.

Apollo quickly walks over to Dean. " Mr. Blair, there is something urgent I need to tell you." The elf said. Dean looks at Myka. " I'll call for Poly. He will give you an tour of the mansion." He told Myka. The girl stares at her uncle in confusion as he whistles. Suddenly a light green ball phases through a nearby wall! The ball rushes towards Dean allowing Myka to see solid white eyes on the ball. The thing wags it whisp like tail at Dean as it affectionately rubs against him. " Myka, this is Poly. He is an poltergeist." Dean smiled while petting on the purring poltergeist. He whispers to the ghostly being who darts towards a door. Myka follows Poly out of curiosity. The two men watch them leave the hall.

" Miss Winchester is adjusting to living here pretty well. Then again, she only met me and Poly. Plus she's been here for thirty minutes already." Apollo commented. " Yeah. Please don't tell her that I randomly name the mansion Fablehaven because I like the name." Dean pleaded. The elf sighs in exasperation and slaps his hand to his forehead. " Anyway, I found claw marks twelve feet from the barn." Apollo reported. Dean frowns in concern. He wasn't expecting that. " That thing is getting bolder by the week. If it gets any closer, I will have to put it down." Dean said. Apollo glances at him. " How can you put something down if you don't know what it is?" The elf questioned. " I know it is a roper or a parasite slime. And it can't be an chupacabra or a bugbear, it would have attacked a long ago if it was one of those monsters." Dean frowned as he realizes the thing's identity is still an mystery.

In truth, nobody knows what the creature in the forest is. The thing appeared four weeks ago. Nobody saw it, but they it's roars. It stayed at the deep part of the forest at first. However it is getting closer as the weeks go by. The creature must smelt everyone's scents and it most likely saw everyone as prey. " Shall I use some ancient magic to keep it at bay for a month?" Apollo politely asked. Dean nods without a word. The elf bows before leaving the main hall. Dean walks towards a door next to the staircase. He opens it and enters his office. He needed to get some work done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poly is like animal companion in the story because he acts like a dog instead of an ghost. Next up is part one of the tour of the mansion.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myka meets some of interesting residents and sees some of the rooms in the mansion.

" Wow! Uncle Dean did an amazing job on turning the Foyer into an living room! Myka exclaimed in amazement. The floors are hardwood, the walls have blue paint, an wide velvet rug is in the middle of the room, an brick fireplace is in on the left side of the room, close by the fireplace is an black grand piano. The furniture is four couches one being an L shape couch, an chaise longue, an ball chair, an leather recliner, an club chair, an bubble chair and ten more comfortable chairs. Myka looks around until movement from behind a potted plant catches her attention. Poly floats towards the plant and grabs some blue fabric. " Stop it Poly!" An young girl's voice shouts. A little girl with short dark brown hair and dark blue eyes steps out of her hiding place. She is wearing a blue dress with an white apron and a red bow in the back.

The girl tugs on her dress to get Poly to let go of it. It took her a few seconds to realize that Myka is staring at her. " Oh no! Apollo is going to scold me! He said that you weren't supposed to see anyone until dinner time!" The little girl groaned. " Sounds like you already know me. So what is your name?" Myka asked the little girl. " Leah. I'm an Witch, but I can't use my magic because I'm only five." Leah responded. Poly lets go of Leah's dress and squeaks before floating towards an different door. " Can I join the tour? I can explain certain things to you." Leah offered. Myka smiles and nods her head. The two then follow Poly to an different room.

It was another big room with hardwood floors. Maroon paint is on the walls, three crystal chandeliers are hanging from the ceiling, five long tables are side by side except for one that is near another door. " The red table on the right is for carnivores, the green table on the right is for herbivores, the white table in the middle is for omnivores, and the blue table near the kitchen is for those who can't eat food." Leah explains to the older girl. " What does that mean?" Myka asked in confusion. " Well... some species only drink blood, fruit juice or just need water for nutrients. Undead species, shadows like Shade and automations don't need to eat. The blue table is so they won't be left out." Leah replied.

Myka finally sees the note pinned on the wall. She walks over to it and reads it. " Today's menu is medium rare steak for the meat eaters, salads for vegetarians, Philly cheesesteaks and mashed potatoes and gravy for the white table." It read. The little witch reads the note too. " Dessert is an mystery today. Chef Antonio is mysterious about what he's making for dessert sometime." Leah commented. The three go back to the main hall where Leah tugs at Myka's sleeve. " It's going to be dinner time soon. So we should go to the backyard next." Leah said. Myka just chuckles and opens the door. The three walk towards the backyard. The little girl suddenly points towards something. Myka looks over to see an amazing sight.

An courtyard with beautiful flowers, and a lovely fountain in the middle of an brick path was the last thing she expected to see. Myka suddenly hears laughter. She then saw the plant like women. " The Dryads, Mandragoras, and Alraunes stay out in the courtyard during the day." Leah explained. Poly lightly squeaks at darts further towards the back. The two girls follow him. " Is that an barn?" Myka questioned as she stares at the red and white barn. Leah giggles and nods. It was that moment that they heard the clucking, mooing and baas. " Manny! Is the shelf fixed already?! One of the cows is about to give birth!" An female voice calls out. Poly and Leah freeze at the voice. " I guess you two know who that is." Myka said.

Leah nods. " Manny is not the one I'm worried about. Cathyl will report to Apollo that I brought you to the barn if she sees us." She said with a worried tone in her voice. " Then i'll just say that I was curious about the barn." Myka said. Poly shakes his body rapidly. " Cathyl won't be convinced. She doesn't like work being put off, but she respects Apollo's rules. If Merino or someone who isn't normally stern caught us. That would be an different story since they won't report on me." Leah told Myka. The poltergeist and the little girl sneak towards the front part of the mansion. Myka reluctantly follows. She really wanted to see the farm animals.

Once they reenter the mansion. Leah walks up the stairs. " Isn't that the second floor?" Myka asked while climbing the stairs. " Nope! This is a part of the first floor! You have to use the elevator to go to the second floor or go to the basement. Though you can also use the other stairs to get to the second floor! But there is nothing interesting there, because almost everyone has bedrooms in that part of the mansion!" The witch chirped with a cheerful smile. Myka raises an eyebrow at that. An elevator in a mansion. This is the weirdest place ever. " I wonder where everyone is at." Myka spoke up. " Probably in their rooms or doing something." Leah replied. She stops for a moment and opens a door. The moment the door opened, a blast of cold air hits them. Poor Poly starts shaking like crazy. Myka looks into the room. She would have entered it, if she hadn't seen the thick layer of ice on the floor. There was even ice icicles on the ceiling.

She closes the door and looks at a plaque. " This is the ice storage for what? There was nothing in there." Myka questioned. " That's because the Yuki-Onnas, the Glacies and the Jack Frost that live here use it to cool down if they get hot." Leah responded. The little girl walks over to another door. She opens it only to quickly close it with an embarrassed look on her face. Poly floats over to look at the plaque. He somehow manages at snicker. Myka reads the plaque and understands why Leah is embarrassed. This room is the bathroom. " I'm going to need an amnesia potion to forget about seeing Cerea taking a bath. We should avoid the sauna too in the tour. She should have told Skinner that her own bathroom isn't working." Leah groaned. " Why are you embarrassed to see an girl taking a bath?" Myka curiously asked.

The little girl averts her eyes away from Myka. " Because I was raised by my father. So I never seen anyone naked before until I came here. I'm still getting used to moments like this." She explained. Poly gently bites on Myka's hair as if he was saying he was bored. Leah leads Myka to a door farther away from the bathroom door. Leah opens it and gasps. She rushes inside the room with Poly and Myka following her. The room looks exactly like an infirmary. In fact there are five hospital beds with Skinner occupying one bed. " Skinner! What happened to you this time?!" Leah shouted in concern. " My insomnia was acting up again, Miss Leah. Miss Akane gave me some medicine to help me go to sleep." Skinner reassured her with an smile.

The sound of heels clicking against the dark blue tile makes Myka turn around. A woman who she didn't see before is walking towards the bed. She has vermilion hair that is tied up in a ponytail with one bang and blue eyes. She is wearing a pink nurses outfit that complements her hourglass figure and large bust, pink stockings and black high heel shoes. " You need to take the medicine regularly, Skinner. You start hallucinating when you are tired." The woman told Skinner. The lanky man waves off her advice. " Instead of worrying about me. You should be worried about why Mr. Blair ignores you. You are very sexy, Miss Akane Ryuzoji." Skinner grinned.

Myka stares at the man in shock. That sounded so perverted coming from the man. Akane must have notice the look. " I'm a succubus. My kind and Elder Devils love complements like that." The woman explained. " I still don't know the difference between succubus and elder devils." Skinner mumbled so low it was hard to hear him. That is when Myka realize something. " Why are you not hiding from me like Apollo ordered?" She asked. Akane laughs at the question. " A lot of people here don't really listen to Apollo. In fact there is only one rule that everyone obeys." Skinner explained for Akane. " You mean the rule where a person can't go to the forest alone?" Myka questioned. Akane immediately stops laughing and frowns. " I don't think anyone should go into the forest at all." She said. A slight gloom hung in the silence for a moment that didn't last long.

Two people suddenly enter the infirmary. One is an man with messy red hair, green eyes, glasses and wearing an typical scientist outfit. He also had an burn mark on his right arm. The man was accompanied by a woman with long messy magenta hair that matches her eye color, and wearing a long white coat, a light green camisole and grayish-blue slippers. " Akane, Abraham got burned again." The woman sighed. " You have an accident prone boss, Miss Maria." Skinner commented. Abraham pushes up his glasses. " I have to take risks sometimes, Skinner! Maria lives here while I live away from here! I only have a few hours every day to do my research before I have to go home! To study about monsters is my passion in life!" He announced with an happy smile. The two women and Leah giggle at the speech. Myka stares in confusion until one thing pops into her head. " Wait a minute! This means an scientist comes here every so often! I don't know if I should ask if he found something unusual or help for my homework." She thought.

This mansion was getting more interesting by the second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akane and Maria are from an manga series. I can't say the name of the series, because I don't want to be accused of being a pervert or something like that. I will be putting some more tags up for future scenes in the story. In the next chapter is part two of the tour.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myka finishes the tour and enjoys a good meal. Meanwhile during the night, the creature makes an cameo appearance.

" You must be on a tour of the mansion. You better go back to the tour since dinner time is around the corner." Skinner told Myka. Leah grabs Myka's hand and somehow drags her out of the infirmary. " So many humans are working here?" The girl asked. Leah thoughtfully taps her chin with her forefinger as she thinks. " Six. But I guess Dr. Carson really doesn't count since he shows up after five days. In fact he is supposed to be here the day after tomorrow." The witch replied. Poly suddenly lets out an low growl that startles Myka. " Don't mind him. He just realized that Shade is following us." Leah casually said. Myka quickly looks around and lets out an startled yelp. A shadowy figure with no distinguishing features is standing at a dark corner.

Myka half expected to see the looks of disgust from Leah and Poly since she got scared of the shadow creature. She was surprised to see them so calm like this happens everyday. " You are not the only person who has been startled by Shade. They sneak up on everyone. Even Precious and Darren have been startled by Shade, and they are Dormice." Leah told the older girl. Myka glances towards Shade who is just staring at them. It is rather creepy since the shadow doesn't have eyes. " So is Shade an boy or an girl?" Myka curiously asked. " Shadow monsters are nonbinary. While some have feminine or masculine appearance, they are still genderless." Leah explained. Myka couldn't help but be impressed by the little girl's maturity. Despite being five years old, she acts older occasionally.

After a an minute of silence, they resume the tour. Myka didn't speak up until she realizes that they past by five rooms. One of the rooms had music and a lovely female voice singing. " We just pasted by a few rooms." Myka points out. " You probably didn't see the signs. Apollo insisted that anyone who is doing stuff in the photo studio, art room, dressing room and music room should put up an sign. But the sign for the laboratory is understandable, because Ri is probably recharging." Leah explained. Myka couldn't help but think that Apollo is running the place instead of her uncle. Leah suddenly opens a door that laughter was coming from. Myka looks inside to see an huge pool, a slightly smaller pool and a small circular pool.

The floor is covered with linoleum and the walls are dark blue. Myka wanted to ask how an pool is there. When she realizes that the hallway dips down to ground level after someone walks up the staircase. Myka looks closely to see several women playing, swimming or just sitting at the edge of the pools and talking. " The Mermaids, Krakens, Scylla, Nereid, Bullywugs, Siren, Fresh Water mermaid, Eel Mermaids, Shark Mermaid, and a Sea slime live in this room. They come out a lot to interact with everyone." Leah spoke up before she closes the door.

" Wait a minute. Was that blue woman naked?" Myka questioned with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. " I try not to notice that. Mr. Blair once told me that Nadia is an nudist, but she wears a robe when she's walking around the mansion." Leah replied. " There seems to be an lot of monsters here that don't seem dangerous." Myka commented. Both Leah and Poly share a look before they look at the girl. " Um you are sort of wrong about that. Viperess the enchidna here has a type of hemorrhage vemon. Terra the Large Arachne breed has anger issues. Nyxie the black slime says a lot of mean things and she has to be in a container because she attacks randomly. Miki the shark mermaid has to be in a different pool because she has an habit of biting people." Leah told Myka.

Yikes! Why in the world does Dean have them here? He is just inviting potential harm to his health. An sound of a bell chiming snaps Myka out of her thoughts. Shade had opened up the elevator. The shadow monster steps into the elevator and presses an button. The three watch the door close before a chuckle from Leah breaks the silence. " Shade is tired. I don't think that we will see her again until tomorrow." She chuckled. " You sound really mature for an five year old." Myka commented. Leah smiles ruefully at the comment. " I forget that I can just be an regular kid here. I had to grow up fast when my father disappeared when I was four years old." She whispered softly. Myka silently berates herself for saying that.

Poly floats over to an different door. He grips the knob with his mouth and turns the knob. Myka peeks into the room. It was a gym with grey carpet floors, white walls, an boxing ring, four treadmills, a bench press, an rack with barbells, and a training dummy that is being used. Myka's eyes widen in surprise. She never seen her uncle train before. Dean lands three swift punches to the dummy before dodging from an imaginary attack. He fakes an punch only to deliver an surprising spinning kick to the dummy's side. Dean eyes the dummy with suspicion. " I don't care who you are or what you want. I won't let you hurt my family." He growled. " Why is uncle Dean talking to an dummy?" Myka asked. " I don't know. He does this a lot when he's training." Leah replied.

Dean palm strikes the dummy and jumps up and kicks it. He pants as sweat rolls down his face. He grabs an nearby towel and wipes off the sweat. Spending ten minutes in his office put him on edge. Training his fighting skills always makes him feel better. He puts away his towel to see his niece, Leah and Poly watching him. " Whoa! When did you guys get so sneaky?!" Dean exclaimed in surprise. " You should start paying attention to your surroundings, Sensei." Myka teased her uncle. Poly snickers at that. Dean laughs while rubbing the back of his neck. " I'm not an sensei. I'm just an regular guy who knows how to fight." He grinned. Right at that moment, a seventeen years old girl with long blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes and wearing a white sundress with sunflowers on it walks into the room. " Mr. Blair, dinner is ready." The girl said in a soft voice.

" Thank you, Zelda. I'll go to the dining hall in a little bit." Dean smiled. Zelda smiles back before leaving the gym. " Awww! I didn't show the cinema room, the game room and the library to Myka." Leah pouted. Dean laughs as he turns off the light and ushers the three out off the gym. He then takes them back to the dining hall. Unlike before, Myka could hear laughter and loud conversations. Her mouth drops open in amazement when Dean opens the door. Some monsters are just occupying spaces at the table, because their lower half is like an animal or insect, or they are attached to an flower. The others are sitting in chair or simply floating. Dean sits down at chair at the white table that has its back facing the kitchen door. Myka sits down next to him. Myka notices that Leah is sitting next to a boy with pale blonde hair and wearing an blue and white sailor outfit. She also noticed that Apollo and Zelda are at the green table. The teenage girl now has fluffy pure white wings on her back like an angel. 

Myka never knew that her food was in front of her until she smelled it. She looks down to see the appetizing looking food on her plate. " What would you like to drink?" An polite male voice asked. Myka looks up to see an transparent man floating next to her. " Um... Is there unsweetened tea in the kitchen?" She awkwardly asked. " No, but I will request for that to be made for tomorrow." The ghost replied. " I guess i'll have some lemonade then." Myka said. The ghost nods and writes it down on a note. Myka glances towards Dean. Her uncle was already having an conversation with Akane who is sitting on the other side of him. Myka looks back down to see an glass of lemonade next to her plate. She blinks her eyes in surprise. " When did he put my glass down on the table?" She thought in confusion.

Deciding to ignore the oddness for now. Myka picks up her sandwich and takes an bite of it. The taste of the steak, cheese, grilled onions, bell peppers, mushrooms and mayonnaise starts to make her mouth water. It was the best sandwich she had in awhile. The sandwiches she ate at her neighbor's house was just ham and cheese. Myka puts down her sandwich and picks up her fork. She scoops up an fair ratio of potatoes and gravy before she puts it in her mouth. She has to praise the chef when she meets him. " I saw that, Leah. Stop giving Suu your bell peppers." An stern male voice scolded the young witch. Myka looks over to see an boy with short black hair glaring at Leah. Next to Leah's chair is an transparent blue gelatinous blob with a green feeler with an yellow tip on its head. Its green eyes sadly looks at the floor.

" Leah wasn't doing anything bad, Ash. She doesn't like bell peppers because she thinks that it's really spicy." The blonde hair boy attempts to defend Leah. " She needs to learn that she can't be picky, Adam. What if we end up losing the mansion?" Ash scoffed. At the corner of Myka's eye, she sees her uncle getting up from his chair. He didn't look happy about Ash's behavior. Before it could escalate into an argument. An woman takes the piece of bell pepper that was in Leah's hand. Without any hesitation she pops the pepper into her mouth. She chews on it for a minute and swallows. " If it was really spicy, I would be reaching for an glass of water by now. Please try the sandwich with the peppers. You will like it." The woman said. Leah sighs and takes an bite of her sandwich. It was rather cute to see the look of surprise on her face. " It's sweet!" She exclaimed. Ash just rolls his eyes as he eats some mashed potatoes.

Myka couldn't help but look over the woman. She is really pretty with her brown hair tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes. She is wearing a white buttoned with an bow tie at the collar, her shirt is tucked into her dark color skirt. She also has an hairclip on her bangs. " Thank you for stopping an upcoming argument, Rika." Dean said in relief. Rika smiles as she walks over to Dean. She leans down and kiss his cheek. Myka stares at her uncle in shock as Rika walks towards the kitchen door. " She must be in a really good mood." Dean sheepishly chuckled. The rest of the meal went by without any more tension. As Myka was about to leave the dining hall. Her uncle stops her by putting his hand on her shoulder. " I need to tell you something important. You have to sleep in Leah's room tonight. Your things won't arrive until tomorrow morning. So your room isn't finished yet." Dean told her. Myka frowns at the thought of not having anything to wear the next day.

" Don't worry about your clothes." Dean mysteriously said as if he had read her mind. Leah bounds up to the two. " Come on, Myka! You will love my room!" The witch happily exclaimed as she drags the older girl away. Myka sighs while closing her eyes. Her uncle is being very mysterious again. He always had moments when he was mysterious. Her dad never liked Dean. He always called Dean an narcissistic playboy. Myka never found out why they hated each other. " Myka! Are you asleep already?!" Leah shouted. The girl opens her eyes to look around the room. Dark blue paint with painted on stars is on the wall, soft vermilion color carpet tickles Myka's legs as she sits on it, an big pile of Pokémon plushies cover an entrance to an pink tent, small shelves with figurines hang on the right wall, the star print sheets twin size mattress was hardly noticeable because of the animals pushies.

" Your room is nice." Myka politely said. Leah beams in joy at the complement. " I always thought it was lacking a few things. At least Luna didn't say anything mean to you." She said. " Who's Luna?" Myka asked. " You know that painting in the main hall? That is Luna. She is an cursed painting. Luna is very mean to everyone including the nocturnal species because she can't leave the hall." Leah explained. Myka frowns at that. Luna sounds like an troublemaker. " There has been a few times someone tried to get rid of her. But Dean always finds her in the end." Leah added as she ducks into her closet.

As much as Myka wanted to say that she isn't tired. She couldn't deny the fatigue she was feeling. Leah pops out of her closet. She was wearing an white nightgown with fruit on it. Myka opens her mouth to say that she would sleep in the tent. But the five year old already got into the tent and closed up the zipper. " Goodnight!" She called out. " Goodnight." Myka softly replied as she lays down on the bed. She closes her eyes while a thought pops into her head. " Tomorrow might be another busy day." Myka thought as she falls asleep.

 

(Meanwhile)

Everything was quiet in the backyard. The animals are asleep without realizing the danger. With an low growl the shadowy 8'1 figure stalks towards the mansion. It suddenly stops and sniffs the air. It snarls in disgust at the smell of magic. It gazes at the invisible barrier with hate. The creature lost its chance to have its feast. It wasn't interested in the animals at all. The beings in the building was its target. The creature slinks away from the barrier. It will wait in its cave until the barrier is gone. It was used to waiting for an meal or in this case an feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creature's name will not be revealed until chapter ten. Next up Dean gives Myka an useful gift.


	5. Chapter Five

Myka didn't know how long she was asleep until someone gently shook her shoulder. With an groan, she slowly opens her eyes to see her uncle. " Good morning, Myka! You missed breakfast, but don't worry. Your favorite uncle made your favorite breakfast burritos." Dean cheerful exclaimed. Myka sits up on the bed. Leah was already gone to do something. Myka felt two things being placed on her lap. She looks down to see an thick book that was surprisingly light despite its look and a plate with two burritos. " I remembered to make it with sausage, eggs and bacon." Dean answered the unasked question. Mika picks up an burrito and takes an bite. " What is this book?" Myka asked after swallowing the pieces of food in her mouth. " That is your grandpa's book about all monsters. I had it since he passed away. But since I missed your birthday last year, this book now belongs to you." Dean softly smiled.

Myka stares at the book in amazement. It was hard to believe that she owns this book now. But it will come in handy to identify the different species at the mansion. Dean patiently waits for his niece to get through eating. After she was done eating, he picks up the plate. " There is an room at the far end of the hallway. You can put the book in there until you are ready to read it." Dean advise as he left the room. Myka reluctantly gets up and picks up the book. She opens the door and closes it. It was really embarrassing that she is still wearing her dress from yesterday. Luckily the hall is empty. Myka walks down the hallway that seemed a little eerie. The moment she gets to the door, she didn't hesitate to open it. " What in the world?!" She gasped in surprise.

An bedroom with four pink walls and a purple carpeted floor greets her. An extravagant four-poster bed with a blue curtain and has an queen size mattress was in the middle of the back wall. The bed was already covered up with an chartreuse color comforter, so it was hard to tell what the sheets look like. Five pillows with white pillow cases are neatly by the headboard. An wide white shelf is on the floor and is on the right side of the bed. An bookcase on the other of the room is next to an small flat screen TV that is attached to the wall. Near the door is a regular dresser with an wide mirror. There were two other door in the bedroom, but they are unmarked. Mika walks over to the bed and places the book on the mattress. That is when she saw her laptop in one of the cubicles. She then opens the door near the door that she had opened.

Inside it are her dresses and shirts. Myka's lips curl into a smile as she close the entrance door. She quickly changes into a light blue shirt and blue shorts. Myka leaves her bedroom with a happy smile on her face. Without wasting time she walks downstairs. Many of the residents are already walking, slithering, flying, clomping, skittering around the first floor. The first person who caught Myka's attention is Maria. The woman was trying to avoid bumping into someone. Myka approached her from behind. " Where are you going?" She curiously asked. Maria quickly turns around with an startled gasp that became an relieved sigh. " Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Myka apologized. " No, no you don't have to apologize. I had a lot on my mind, I should have paid more attention to my surroundings." Maria said.

" So I know you hang out with that Abraham guy. Does that mean you are an researcher?" Myka asked. " I am. I mostly study viruses and diseases." Maria explained. Myka is very intrigued by the answer. " I didn't know that monsters can get sick." She commented. " Not all monsters can get sick. I decided to become an researcher after my younger sister got a cold. My mother used to jokingly say that I'm the first non-human to be interested in illnesses." Maria chuckled at the memory. Apollo approaches them. " Miss Maria, I have received word that Abraham is not coming here today. You have the day off because of that. Go spend the day with your sister." The elf announced. The woman gasp in amazement before leaving to look for her sister. Apollo looks down at Myka. " Miss Winchester, you were supposed to be up at 7:30. You are behind on your chores. Go to the basement, and tell Shade to get you these things on the list." Apollo sternly said while giving Myka an list.

Myka takes the list and walks to the elevator. It didn't take her long to enter the ridiculously dark basement. " Are you in here Shade? I'm here to get some blood bags, two oil cans, and four medical gauzes." Myka told the shadow wherever it was at. A few noises like an door opening came after that. A minute later Myka felt a basket being put in her hands as the elevator door opens. Myka wasted no time on entering it. " Is going to the basement my job now?" Myka whispered after the door closes. She leans back against the back wall until the door opens again. The first person she bumps into is Adam. " Whoa! That was an unusual greeting!" He laughed. " I'm glad someone has a sense of humor." Myka sighed. " I never got an chance to introduce myself. My name is Adam, I'm an Alest. That's an type of imp. My older twin brother Ash is an regular imp." Adam introduced himself with a innocent smile. The image of the black haired scowling boy pops into Myka's mind. How in the world is he the twin brother of someone so nice? " I can take the blood bags and the gauzes to the right places." Adam volunteered. " Thank you. Do you know where I have to take the cans to?" Myka asked as she takes out the cans and gives the basket to the alest. " These go to the barn. Manny's current project is to fix the lawnmower." Adam replied before he leaves the area. Myka watches him leave before she goes to the barn. She skips through the courtyard and towards the barn. " Watch out for the runaway cow!" A voice shouted. Myka looks up to see a frightened cow charging at a group of sheep girls and goat girls. It would have been a very bad situation, when a tall muscular male minotaur picks up the cow like it weighed like three pounds. Myka recognize the minotaur from last night. She had overheard Zelda say that he never bothers the female minotaurs and the holstaur. Apparently he is considered one of the mysterious members of the mansion. This was because he never talks, he always has his bangs covering his eyes, and is only interested in working. " Good catch, Manny!" One of the female minotaurs praised him. Manny didn't respond to the praise. He simply takes the cow back to the pasture. The holstaur walks over to Myka. " You brought the oil cans! Thank you so much!" The white haired holstaur exclaimed with a smile. Myka vaguely recalls the holstaur's name is Margaret. She gives Margaret the cans before going back to the house. Once she reentered the mansion, she saw Skinner polishing the elevator door. He gives her a friendly grin once he spots the young girl. " Hello Miss Winchester! Doing your chores this late?" Skinner greeted. " It's only 11:15." Myka said. " You are used to doing chores at your own pace. Since the mansion is so big, everyone do their chores after breakfast." Skinner explained. Myka sits down on the floor next to the man. She had some free time before Apollo gives her more chores to do. So it wouldn't be too bad if she got to know more about Skinner. " How long have you been working here?" Myka questioned him. " I started working here in January of last year. Now it's January the 3rd. I've been here for a year and three days." Skinner replied. " Uncle Dean told me you are a drifter. Why are you still here in this city? I mean there are a lot of places to go to, but it hasn't been snowing lately. In yesterday and today isn't cold." Myka asked. Skinner smiles fondly like he was thinking about something really good. " I stayed because I care about everyone here. Everyone in this mansion has been treating like I was apart of their family. They accepted me without hesitating even though they don't know about my background." This surprises Myka. Her uncle had hired someone without checking their background. Then again, he might have secretly check Skinner's background. Suddenly an taller Orc wearing a grey camoeflague shirt and brown pants rush towards them. He stops before he hits them. " Have you seen Leah?" The orc worriedly asked. " I haven't seen her, Jasper. Have you tried track her scent?" Skinner said. Jasper taps his pig like nose. " I already tried that. Ohhh, this is the worst! I had one job and I failed!" Jasper berated himself. " Did you look in the game room?" Myka asked as she remembers the room that Leah mentioned yesterday. The bald orc immediately brightens up. " No, but I'm looking in there now!" He shouted with renewed energy. He rushes out of the area without another word. " I feel bad for Jasper. He has bad luck most of the time. He maybe be the nicest male orc anyone has ever met, but he just doesn't know how to watch over children." Skinner said with pity in his voice. " Then again, Leah probably didn't wander off this time. She might be hiding from Amanda." Skinner added. " Who is Amanda?" Myka asked. " She is Mr. Blair's assistant. Nobody really likes her. But she is good at her job." The lanky man admitted. Myka frowns at that. Amanda sounds like an unpleasant person. She should talk to her uncle before dinner. " Oh yeah. Mr. Blair wanted me to tell you that he is fully aware that you are homeschooled, so he's asking one of the members of the mansion to be your teacher. He also said that you should hang out with the residents who is the same age as you." Skinner said. " Who is the same age as me?" Myka questioned the man. " Ash, Adam and Ri are some of the young residents. You just have to visit the game room to meet other young ones sometime." The man replied. Myka gets up from the floor. " I got to go now. I want to see if I have more work to do." Myka told Skinner. " Don't get lost. There are a lot more rooms than the ones that you saw on the short tour." The man smiled. Myka walks off towards the front of the mansion that seems to be filled with surprises. If today ends up being a somewhat busy day. Myka wonders if the next day will be the same. Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the doctor shows up and Apollo accidentally reveals an secret about himself.


	6. Chapter Six

This had to be the oddest morning ever. Myka had just walked downstairs to see a almost everyone in a line. " Um... What is going on?" She asked the nearest monster. " Dr. Carson is doing the monthly check ups today." Miia shuddered in fear. Myka blinks her eyes in surprise at the red haired Lamia's reaction. Is this Dr. Carson a really scary person? " This really sucks for you guys!" An ghost wearing a red ball gown cackled. " Shut up, Victoria!" Cathyl snapped. Victoria was one of the resident troublemakers. She reminds Myka of Belle from beauty and the beast. This is because Victoria's dress is like Belle's golden ball gown. The only difference is that Victoria has white hair, pale translucent skin, sliver irises, and a dark bruise around her neck. The mocking ghost was eventually dragged away by the two other ghost Rei and Drew. 

" I wish the robots, ghosts, Jack O'Lanterns, Will-o-the-Wisps, Slimes, Living Dolls, Golem and Luna need to have check UPS!" Cathyl growled in annoyance. Zelda who is behind the minotaur lightly pats her shoulder. " There, there Cathly. At least the other undead need check ups." The angel told her in her usual soft voice. This made the minotaur grin in satisfaction. Myka finally notice Apollo in the front line. The elf is shifting in one place nervously with a bright red blush on his face. He looked like he was a boy waiting to see his crush. " Are you waiting to see Akane?" Myka asked with an teasing smile. " No. I'm waiting to see Dr. Carson." Apollo replied before covering his mouth with his hands. Once an miserable looking Actia leaves the infirmary, Apollo bolts into the room.

" Myka. Can you check on Mora and Kirumi? They need to have their check ups too." Zelda asked the girl. " Sure. Do you know where they are at?" Myka questioned. " They are helping Katelyn in Dean's office." The angel replied. With that information in her mind, Myka walks to her uncle's office. The office door was open when she arrives in the main hall. Myka enters the office to see Mora the Kikimora picking up the paper on the floor. Kirumi was busy placing the books back into their proper places in the bookcase. Katelyn was dusting everything very slowly due to the pressure bandage on her left wrist. The strawberry blonde maid hurt her wrist yesterday. She had slipped on a water puddle that she forgotten to clean up.

Since she is left handed and can't move it without pain, Kirumi and Mora offered to help her. Myka still doesn't know what Kirumi is, but she was good at cooking and cleaning. Mora was the first to notice Myka. " Good morning, Miss Myka. Do you need anything?" The Kikimora greeted with a kind smile. " I don't need anything. I'm hear to tell you and Kirumi that you two need to go to the infirmary soon." Myka told them. " Thank you for telling us that. We will be there after we finish our work." Kirumi said. Myka leaves the office to see Poly carrying an tennis ball in his mouth.

The poltergeist wags his wisp like tail in joy when he spots Myka walking towards him. " Hey Poly. Do you want to play fetch?" She smiled. Poly drops the ball into her hands and quickly floats in an circle to express his happiness. Myka giggles at the display and opens the door so they can play outside.

Down towards the sidewalk is an young man in his early twenties and wearing a mailman uniform. He is whistling a cheerful tune as he walks to the mailbox. Today is his first day at his new job. He was given this route because the other mailmen and women didn't want this route. Many people had a lot of weird things happen to them near the mansion. The last guy who had this route had water balls thrown at him from out of nowhere, had something nipping at his Achilles heel, he even found himself at a bar wearing a ski mask and demanding money for some reason after he put the mail in mailbox. The guy was still in jail for that. But that rumors didn't put a damper on Caleb's mood. Being a mailman always been his dream job. Now he is living his dream. 

He looks around the area. This place is a little spooky since there is only one home in this part. But Caleb could see why anyone would live here. Living so close to the forest means that the homeowner can see the animals, admire how beautiful nature is, and it is so peaceful here. " I wonder if I should build a house here someday." Caleb thought with a smile. Once he reaches the mailbox, he opens it and puts the mail in it. He starts to walk off when a sound of a young girl's laugh makes him pause. He looks towards the mansion to see an girl tossing a ball.

Caleb smiles before the smile becomes a look for surprise. An light green floating ball chases after the ball that the girl threw. " No way! I just saw an ghost!" He thought in shock. He walks away from the mansion with an excited smile on his face. The supernatural is one of his favorite things in the world. His dream job just got cooler. " This is the greatest job ever!" He cheered loudly.

Back at the lawn. Myka was looking around for the source of the cheer. " Poly, did you hear someone cheering?" She asked the poltergeist. Poly shakes his body. Myka hears the front door opening. She turns around to see a white haired man walking out of the mansion. The man spots her and walks towards her. " You must be Myka Winchester. Since you are new here, i'll give you an check up when I return next week. Normally I don't do an check up during an routine vaccination week. But i'll make a exception this time." Dr. Carson said. " No time for pleasantries like talking about the weather with this guy." Myka thought. Dr. Carson suddenly gives Myka an list of different medicines. " Please tell your uncle that the infirmary is low on these medications. I expect him to get the medications before I return." Dr. Carson said as he walks towards the cement driveway.

Myka sweats drop at the man's odd behavior. " I wonder where Uncle Dean is at." Myka sighed. She notices the mailbox latch is open. Poly rushes to the mailbox and quickly returns with the mail in his mouth. He looked a little disappointed for some odd reason. The two go back inside to see Dean walking towards his office. " Hey you two. You guys were gone for a little while. Were you hiding like me?" He grinned. " Where were you hiding at?" Myka asked in annoyance. " The basement. Shade wasn't too happy about my appearance." Dean chuckled while ducking from a flying book. Myka and Poly sweat drop at this. Looks like Shade is still mad at Dean.

Poly gives Dean the mail. " I'm a little surprise that I don't have to go to the post office everyday." Dean commented. Mika tilts her head. " Why do say that, Uncle Dean?" She curiously asked. " Whenever an mailman shows up, someone here causes them trouble. Papi has accidentally dropped water balloons on one guy. Poly nips at the mailman's Achilles heels, Lilith hypnotized one guy and got him arrested by having him rob a bar, Nyxie attacked another guy when she got out. A bunch of other accidents have happened." Dean explained with an weary sigh. Myka glances at Poly to see him looking very happy. He must dislike the mailman.

There was some silence as Dean takes the list from Myka. He reads it silently for a minute. The silence was only broken when Leah skips into the main hall while sucking on a lollipop. Myka couldn't help but giggle as Leah ignores the two and enters the foyer. " I had found Leah last year in Alaska. She was alone in a cabin for who knows how long. I brought Leah to the mansion She was really shy to point she stayed in her bedroom for two whole days. She eventually came out of her bedroom on the third day. After that day she became very cheerful." Dean said. So that is where Leah lived at before she came to the mansion. 

(Ring! Ring! Ring!)

" What the heck is that?" Myka sweat dropped at the unoriginal ringtone. Dean sheepishly answers his cellphone. " Hello Amanda. Is there anything that you need me to do?" He asked. He listens to his assistant for a few seconds. Then his relaxed expression turns to shock. " Two days?! I can't leave the mansion for three days! I have things to do here!" Dean shouted. The answer he must have received was probably something he did not like, because he hangs up his cellphone in frustration. " I can help around the mansion while you are gone." Myka volunteered. " Thank you, Myka." Dean smiled.

Even though they hadn't said it. But they knew the next two days will be the busiest the niece and uncle ever went through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caleb will have an important role in the story. Next up, Myka helps around the mansion when her uncle has to leave for two days.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure that you are ready for this meeting?" Myka asked her uncle who is about to enter his Chevrolet Silverado. " Not really. This meeting is with my ex-girlfriend. It was an really bad breakup, but this meeting has to be important since she requested it." Dean sighed. " You are wasting time, Mr. Blair. The sooner you talk to Petra, the sooner you can come back." Apollo told Dean as he exits the garage. Dean sighs again and enters his truck. He turns on the engine and drives off. " I wonder why uncle Dean broke up with Petra." Myka spoke up. Apollo briefly glances at her before he looks at the sky.

" Mr. Blair isn't the only caretaker in the world. There are three other caretakers. Two live in England while Mr. Blair and Petra live here in America. The main reason those two broke up is because Petra wants to tell world about us." The elf explained. Myka raises an eyebrow at this. " Is that supposed to be an bad thing?" She asked while crossing her arms. " It is, Miss Winchester. Hunters will know where we are, and I'm sure that there are many people who want to kill anything unnatural. Those people probably won't care if they kill innocent children because they are demon spawns in their eyes." Apollo coldly replied. Myka couldn't blame him for thinking about that. Who knows how many monsters live with that thought in their minds.

As if he felt the tension. Poly appears seemingly out of nowhere. The poltergeist lands on Myka's shoulder and purrs as he affectionately nuzzles the girl. Myka giggles at Poly's actions. He is really cute when you ignore the solid white eyes. Apollo clears his throat to gain the girl's attention. " Mr. Blair was supposed to make a list of things that are needed in the mansion today. So that is now your job. Talk to the residents and find out what is needed here." The elf said as he walks to the front door. " If that is my job today. I hate to see what my job for tomorrow is." Myka joked. Poly simply squeaks like he is laughing. 

" Good morning!" An man's voice called out. Myka turns around to see Skinner walking up the driveway. " Where your car?" She questioned him. " I don't own one. I like walking way better than driving." The man grinned. " It's a thirty minute drive to get here and that includes getting back to the city." Myka frowned in concern. " Actually it's a fifty minute walk for me." Skinner chuckled. Myka gives him a look that says " You are going to kill yourself by doing that everyday". Skinner shrugs off the look. He must have gotten that look many times before. Myka decides to drop the subject and walks to the front door. She had to work on the list.

(Meanwhile)

Dean always liked diners. Sure he likes restaurants like Olive Garden, but diners is where he can relax. He had arrived at the town an hour ago. Dean was contacted by Petra that she wanted to meet at the diner. It was like they are still dating. Dean frowns and stares at his table. He really loved her and he was going to propose to her that day. If only she considered the feelings of the monsters in her care. Petra should have never suggested that they tell the world about monsters. She should have known that there would be consequences. The good thing is that Petra never achieved her idea. " Here's your order." A pretty sixteen years old waitress said with a friendly smile, and a southern accent while she puts the plate in front of the man. Dean smiles at the girl before he looks at his meal.

Chicken salad on rye bread wasn't his favorite food, but it would do for now. Hopefully he can go home early since Amanda hadn't told him why he had to spend another day at this town. " You normally eat chili burgers when you have the chance. You have changed since I last saw you, Dean." A sultry female voice with a Russian accent commented. Dean barely stopped himself from flinching when a gorgeous woman sat down on the other seat. Her platinum blonde hair is in a asymmetrical cut, her pale skin was exposed since she is wearing a lavender crop top and a matching skirt. Dean notice her ice blue irises study him. " Dang it! This is harder than I thought! The memories are driving me crazy at the moment! Why does she always so seductive?!" He thought.

Petra leans back against her seat with a sigh. " I missed you Dean. I wished we were meeting for a different reason." She murmured. " What did you wanted to meet about?" Dean asked stiffly. " Four hunters are coming to your city soon. One of them is the leader of a dangerous group of hunters. His name is Jadis." Petra whispered. Dean raises both of his eyebrows at the information. He has heard rumors about Jadis many times. The hunter was the worst he has heard about. Plus it is an uncommon name. " How did you get this information?" Dean questioned Petra. " There were originally five in his party. But the foolish henchman decided to stop by my home to kill me, and the others in our sleep. Too bad for him that I'm a light sleeper. After a few minutes alone with me, he was willing to tell me anything." She devilishly smirked.

Dean knew that means that she tortured the hunter. Besides being seductive, Petra is good at fighting and torture. It was the main reason why she is still alive. " You are not going to like this next piece of information. One of your six employees is an spy for Jadis." Petra told Dean. The man slams his hands on the table. " I trust my employees with my life! I know they will never betray me and everyone in the mansion!" Dean growled at his former lover. Petra narrows her eyes at him. " You are making a mistake by believing that they won't betray you. Remember that there was seven caretakers in the world." She said. Dean grits his teeth. After he brought Leah to the mansion. He had learned from Apollo that the caretakers in Australia, Ireland and Taiwan were dead. The monsters they were taking care of are still alive. The deceased caretakers had them escape before their untimely demised.

Petra gets up from her seat. " I meant what I said earlier. I really do miss you, Dean." She regretfully said as she walks to the door. Dean just stares at his sandwich for a moment. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

(A few hours later and back at the mansion)

Myka writes the list on her notebook in her bedroom. She would be downstairs and eating dinner by now. But she wanted to finish the list. She was so distracted that she never heard the door opening. Only when a plate with a burger and french fries is put on her desk makes her look up. Standing next to her is Ri. The automation's bubblegum pink hair is short and looks feminine. His light pink irises stood out from his black sceleria. He is wearing a pale green dress shirt, denim shorts. Ri's pale skin looks real despite the fact it is artificial. " I hope you don't mind the fried egg." Ri spoke up. " It's fine just the way it is." Myka smiled. " Honestly, I think the yolk of the egg will make the burger messy." Ri said. " The yolk is the best part, Ri." Myka giggled.

Ri tilts his head in confusion before he leaves the bedroom. Myka takes a bite of her burger as she reviews the list. It is a pretty good list. Apollo would be satisfied with it. Now Myka just has to get ready for her job tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Myka continues doing her uncle's job, while Dean tries to find proof that none of his employees is an spy.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spy's identity is revealed in the last part of the chapter.

This had to be the most agonizing wait ever that Myka ever went through. Who knew that Apollo is a slow reader? After what seems to be two hours, the elf finally put down the list. " Almost everything seems okay on this list. But I don't understand why we need a swing set." Apollo said. " Because it is fun." Myka countered. The elf looked at her in confusion. " What fun can come from a simple swing set?" He asked the girl. Before she could respond. A shrill female voice interrupted the conversation. " Stop torturing me with your freedom!" The voice shrieked in anger. " I'm not torturing you, you crazy woman!" An angry rough female voice shouted. " Sounds like Luna and Selena are at it again." Apollo sighed. It took a minute for Myka to remember that Selena is a werewolf and Luna is a cursed painting.

If Apollo hadn't insisted that Myka bring him the list after dinner, she could have avoided hearing this argument. " Why does uncle Dean allow Luna to live here? From what I heard, nobody really likes her." Myka asked. " That is partly true. Some of the residents and Mr. Blair feel pity for Ms. Luna. She can only leave her painting when the sun goes down and she can't leave the main hall. It is hard to make friends when a person is essentially trapped in one place." Apollo replied. The argument gets louder when he said that. " Go to your bedroom, Ms. Winchester. I will give you the list of chores in the morning." Apollo sighed as he walks towards the voices. Myka silently wished him luck as she uses the secret passage that Dean had told her about to go to the second floor.

(Meanwhile)

Dean flops down on the motel room's bed. Petra's words are bothering him big time. He starts to list of his employees. Katelyn had just lost her job at a hotel when he met her. She is clumsy at times, but she is a good worker. Dr. Carson has bad people skills, but he is good at his job. Abraham just barge into the mansion one day. Dean still hasn't figured out how he leaned about the monsters. But Dean does trust the scientist. Antonio is passionate about cooking and he is a really good cook. Amanda is the greatest assistant ever. In fact Dean doesn't know why everyone hates her. Now Skinner is rather mysterious. He never talks about his past or his family, yet he is a great at his job and everyone likes him.

" Petra must be crazy. My employees are good people." Dean said to himself. But that didn't stop the feeling of doubt in the back of his head. He is going to have a hard time going to sleep tonight. Hopefully his favorite show is having a marathon tonight. Dean turns on his TV to see that a soap opera is on. He furtively looks around before watching the TV.

(The next morning at the mansion)

" Why does Uncle Dean have an huge list of chores to do today?" Myka groaned as she drags a heavy plastic storage tote behind her. It was filled to the brim with various items. The first part of the list has her delivering a bunch of stuff to various residents. The second part has her watering the flowers, the dryads, the mandragora, the alraunes. The third part has her cleaning the floors in the main hall, the living room and the dining room. The fourth part has her milking cows. Apparently the milking machines are broke and it will be a while before Skinner can fix the machines. Normally Myka would ask to skip that chore, but Apollo told her that it needed to be done. The fifth and last thing that she needed to do is to shaving the sheep.

" If the minotaurs, pan fauns, satyrs and the barometz twins weren't worried about a weevil infestation in the vegetable garden. They would be the ones to take care of the sheep and cows today." Myka panted. " Looks like you are an pathetic little human after all." A young male voice sneered. Myka stops walking and turns around to see Ash. The young imp was smirking while his tail swishes in the air. " I'm not pathetic." She mildly retorted. Ash's smirk becomes more malicious. " Oh really? If that is true, you would be finished with your chores by now." The imp said. " Why are you always so mean to the people here?" Myka questioned him. " I'm not mean to the other none humans. I just hate humans for making my mom leave my dad. I don't even understand why she thought humans are more attractive than a imp like my dad." Ash scowled.

The conversation was cut short as Adam runs over to his older twin brother. " Ash! Are you being mean to Myka?!" The Alest demanded. " That is none of your concern, Adam." Ash frowned. " It is my concern! You promised me that you would be nice to her!" Adam whined while puffing his cheeks in frustration. The imp just scoffs before he walks away. Adam looks at Myka with an apologetic look on his face. " I'm so sorry about Ash. He can't forget bad things like I can. That is why he's so mean." The Alest apologized. " It's okay." Myka said. Adam suddenly notices the tote. " Can I help you with your chores?" He asked with the cutest smile that Myka has ever seen. " S-sure." She shyly replied with a small blush on her cheeks. Adam cheers and his tail wags in joy. Myka couldn't stop herself from sweat dropping at the sight. Adam is currently reminding her of an happy kobold, Cu sith and a regular dog. The alest grabs one of the handles on the storage tote. " Come on, Myka! These chores have to get finished before dinner!" Adam reminded her. " He must have overheard Apollo telling me to be done before dinner." Myka thought as she grabs the other handle. 

(Meanwhile at night at a motel)

Skinner whistles a happy tune as he opens the door of his motel room. The milk machines are giving him a challenge at the moment. Luckily he loves challenges. Skinner closes the door and pulls out a knife in his pants. He points it at a man who was hiding in a corner. The man has short greasy black hair, an ugly face and wearing clothes that is caked with mud. " Hello Willis. You should really take a bath someday. The bad smell really alerts people on your whereabouts." Skinner said while narrowing his eyes. " Nice to see you too, Skinner. Jadis, Rock and Raul are coming to town on Monday. Do you have any good information?" Willis questioned. " No! I'm no longer an hunter and I'm not a spy anymore!" Skinner growled in annoyance.

Willis stares in dismay. " But you are Jadis right hand man! You are the most ruthless, merciless, and the best of us! Did those creatures brainwashed you or something!?" The man exclaimed before Skinner presses the blade to his throat. " I wasn't brainwashed, you dumb idiot. I just opened my eyes and saw them as people. I want you to tell Jadis that I want to talk with him. Tell him to meet me at the park at night on Tuesday. Also say anything bad about the monsters in the mansion again, I will kill you." Skinner threatened Willis as he opens the door. The man nods and bolts out of the room. The lanky man closes the door with a loud bang. He should have prepared for this. He should have known that his past would come back to haunt him.

Years ago he was as bad as Jadis. In fact he only started working at the mansion to spy on everyone until Jadis arrived. Then something unexpected happened. He started to care about them. Now he sees them as the family he lost all those years ago. Skinner isn't going to let Jadis harm his family. He would rather die then watch what his former group would do to everyone at the mansion. Skinner knows that his former best friend will kill him for this betrayal. But he is prepared for that, and he isn't going down without a fight. " I'm going to have to say goodbye soon." Skinner thought feeling depressed yet ready for the future fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up


	9. Chapter Nine

" Eeek! Why is it so cold in the mansion?!" Myka squealed. She is wearing a long sleeve red shirt and white leggings that are not keeping her warm. Sure it's been cold at where she lived at before, but it has never reached subzero temperature! " This isn't unusual here. The Yuki-Onna, Glacies, and the only Jack Frost here got into an argument heat related monsters here. So it will be cold all day." Leah explained as she smooth out the wrinkles in her grey sweater dress. Poly lands on Myka's right shoulder and shivers. Looks like even Poltergeist like Poly can't handle the cold. Then again, he's probably worried about another fight breaking out. " So what should I expect today?" Myka asked Leah. " Well, the poikilotherms, slimes, a lot of bug species and a few aquatic species will not leave their rooms today." The little witch explained as she and Myka walk to the main hall. " Why didn't you warn me that the driveway is frozen solid?! I nearly killed myself when I stepped out of my car!" An outrage female voice shrieked. " I am terribly sorry, Miss Amanda. I shall have an ignis melt the ice soon." Apollo's voice apologized. " You better do that!" Amanda snarled. The two girls hear the woman's high heel shoes clicking against the floor as she leaves. Leah is the first to check on Apollo while Myka follows the little girl. " Are you okay, Apollo?" Leah asked the elf in concern. " I am fine." Apollo simply replied with an unreadable expression. The elf then left without another word. " I'm guessing this is the first time she yelled at Apollo?" Myka asked once the elf in question was out of earshot. Leah nods her head. " Yeah. Usually Apollo is on her good side. Today is the first time Amanda has yelled at him." She informed the older girl as she frowns in concern. Poly lets out a whimper to show his concern for the usually strict elf. It must be really concerning if even the poltergeist is concerned. But there wasn't anything anyone can do without Dean around. Despite everything, he is still the caretaker after all. So any plans to cheer up Apollo is on hold until Dean returns. " I hope Apollo will be in a better mood later. I need to ask him some information on a creature in my book that has no information, other than the words 'avoid at all costs'." Myka said. Leah raises an eyebrow at that. " You probably shouldn't worry about it. I mean there are a few monsters that are bad like Ropers and Parasite slimes. But there are also monsters who don't even look humanoid at all like Poltergeists. Some of those monsters can be dangerous. However I never heard of one that needs an warning like that." Leah told Myka. " Basically you should just forget about it, Señorita. Not all monsters are friendly like everyone here." An male Hispanic voice behind the girls said. Myka and Leah turn around to see an male Arachne. His spider half is brown in color and actually complements his tan. His black hair is short with side swept bangs. The Arachne is wearing a blood red color loincloth and a thick matching color sweater that lightly hugs his muscles. He is really good looking. Although his six solid red eyes is rather unnerving. " I didn't think you were leaving your room today, Esteban." Leah commented. Esteban smirks. " My work of art cannot wait for anything not even the bitter cold will stop it. I am a clothes designer and clothes maker for everyone here after all." Esteban is the number one clothes designer and clothes maker in the mansion. Myka heard he is passionate about his work so much, that he claims he has no time for romance. Whether these claims are true or not is a complete mystery. " Anyway, Señorita. You should just relax. You are safe here. There is no danger anywhere near the mansion." Esteban reassured Myka. The girl frowns but relents since he is right. Everyone wasn't worried about some sort of attack. So why is she so worried? She should be relaxed and enjoying the usual good vibe in the mansion. Yet every neuron was telling her that something bad is close by. Myka can't understand the feeling at all. " Now if you'll excuse me. I have to make sweaters for some really cold Lamias and their subspecies." Esteban said before he skitters towards the staircase. Myka stares at the spot he was at until Leah tugs on her shirt. " The game room is probably one of the warmest rooms in the mansion besides the sauna. We should stay there until dinner time." Leah suggested. After a few seconds of consideration, Myka nods her head in agreement. The two girls plus Poly walk to the game room with little pauses to greet the other residents. Myka opens the door first to see that a few people are already there. Adam, Ri, and Ash have their backs to the door as they play Mario Kart 8. Interestingly, Ash is playing as Bowser, Ri is Yoshi while Adam is Princess Peach. With them is Natalie, Sven, and Noel. The three were simply watching the automation and the brothers. Natalie is a fourteen years old fairy with long rainbow color hair, fair flawless skin, and bright peach eyes. Her wings are so fine due to still being young. And her dress is a simple backless and strapless dress that matches her hair. She is also bare footed. Natalie is the de facto babysitter for anyone younger than her if everyone is busy. It is unknown where Dean had found her since Natalie never mention her home. Sven is a Elf from Scandinavia and is thirteen years old. He has the regular elf ears, is pale compare to Apollo's healthier skin tone, has forest green eyes and platinum blonde hair. He also has delicate features that makes Myka forget he is a boy. Sven is wearing a whit and blue tunic, white loose fitting pants and sandals. Sven is considered pretty stoic since he doesn't show much emotion. Noel is a vampire and the same age as Sven. He has dark purple hair tied in a low ponytail, pale skin which is common for his race, and blood red eyes. He is wearing a black Victorian style suit that reminds Myka of the gothic Lolita trend in Japan. She didn't mention that since she didn't want a misunderstanding. It was unusual for vampires to be awake in the morning, but Noel prefers to stay awake at the daytime and sleep during nighttime. The only ones wearing sweaters are Ash and Adam. Ash wore a plain black sweater, while his twin is wearing a baby blue sweater with cute little sheep on it. Ri is just wearing a white tank top and shorts. He is an automation after all. Adam suddenly turns around. He smiles brightly the moment he spots Myka." Myka! Come play with us!" Adam invited as the others look at her. Ri has a tiny smile on his face showing he is happy to see her. Noel politely smiles and nods his head in greeting, while Natalie happily waves. Sven mumbled an greeting. Ash just scowls before he turns back to the screen. It is obvious that if Adam wasn't here, Ash would be demanding that Myka leave the room. "I'm so sorry, Adam. I'm just here to keep warm with Leah." Myka apologized. The Alest's smile falters a second but he nods his head in understanding. Myka takes a seat next to Noel while Leah stands next to Natalie. The only human looks around the room until she notices that Noel is staring at her. " I heard Mr. Blair is coming home today. You must be anxious for his return." He smiled. " Yeah." Myka agreed with a small smile. It will certainly be nice to see Dean again. Especially since Myka intends to asked him about the mysterious monster in her book. " Mr. Blair is really one of kind. He is different from the other caretakers around the world. Mr. Blair however interacts with us like we are his extended family. That is why a lot of us get along so well. Normally the other caretakers never try to establish bonds between themselves and their monster residents." Noel said. Myka stares at him before she realizes what he is actually trying to tell her. To her uncle, the monsters here have been the only family he has. Her mother rarely called him unless it is his birthday. And her father strongly disliked him to the point he wouldn't allow Dean to come to Myka's birthday parties. Dean was pretty much alone until he inherited the mansion. Who knows what would have happen if he didn't inherited the mansion. (A few hours later) Myka walks to her uncle's office with the book her uncle had given to her in her arms. It was fourteen minutes until five which is dinner time. She was hoping to talk to Dean before dinner. Myka wasn't aware he was back for a while. Poly in his own way told her he was back five minutes ago. Without knocking first, Myka opens up the office door. She didn't expect to witness an argument. " Don't you dare say that about Petra! I know she tried to reveal monsters to the world, but she is still an caretaker!" Dean shouted angrily at Apollo. " You are letting old feelings over cloud your ability to think clearly. You have to consider the possibility of Petra working with the hunters." Apollo argued back sounding calmer than Dean. Dean glares at the elf with a furious expression that looks so wrong for the usually carefree man. " Um, Uncle Dean?" Myka hesitantly speaks up gaining both Dean and Apollo's attention. " Hey there, Sweetie. Did you need something?" Dean smiled like he wasn't in the middle of an argument a few seconds ago. " There is a monster in the book that doesn't have any information about it. Do you know anything about it?" Myka asked her uncle. " If you tell me it's name I will tell you all about it." Dean chuckled. Myka opens the book to the last page. " It's called an Vajara." She said. She looks up from the book to see something very startling. Both Dean and Apollo have the same expression on their faces. It is terror as they both realize what is living so close to the mansion. It was now obvious that the hunters are the least of their concern. If the protection spell wears off before Dean can find a way to kill it. They are all going to be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious creature has now been identified. The next chapter, Dean will tell Myka how dangerous an Vajara is. Meanwhile, Skinner makes an decision that will change everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Monster Hunters, Ropers, Parasite Slime and the creature that lives in the forest are antagonists in this story. Next up, Myka learns about Dean's real job and she learns about other residents in the mansion.


End file.
